


Making up afterwards

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [24]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>may or may not be a continuation of #23</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making up afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not be a continuation of #23

Of all the arguments they had, big and small, none could compare to that **One Big Argument**.   
  
Neither party could remember how it started exactly, only that it escalated rather quickly, leading to Masato upturning his (thankfully lukewarm) green tea on Ren's head and stomping out of their room.  
  
They had no eyewitnesses; Ranmaru had a gig that evening, and everyone else was minding their own business in their own sanctuaries. Syo and Tokiya had left an hour earlier after discussing with Ren about their upcoming model shoot sometime next week, so no one could be their alibi.   
  
 **That Cold War** (as Otoya and Natsuki had dubbed it) lasted for almost a month. Masato stayed over in hotel rooms close to his assignments, while Ren took up Tokiya's bed whenever he could to avoid even looking at his roommate's stuff.   
  
Ranmaru had been pleased with the current arrangements for about a week, until he realised how stupid it was for his two idiot juniors to continue avoiding each other, especially when they had shoots or recordings together. Sure, the professionalism was there, but the emotions were stiffer than a plank of wood, so unlike the fiery passion often seen between the two scions.  
  
By the end of the third week, Ranmaru was at his wit's end trying to get his two idiot juniors to reconcile just so that their current assignment involving all three of them could proceed smoothly. From threatening and provoking - not pleading, Kurosaki Ranmaru never begs anyone - to cursing at both stubborn boys to even locking them in the same room for a few hours, to no avail.  
  
In the end, all it took was a lone, innocent butterfly flitting across Masato's face during an outdoor shoot for **That Cold War** to dissipate. Before Masato could scream in fright at the sight of the dreadful six-legged flying colourful creature, Ren's hand shot out and covered those violet eyes, his other hand pulling him closer by the waist.   
  
A full minute of Masato biting his lip and hyperventilating passed before he calmed down enough to mumble, "Thank you, Ren-niisan..."  
  
That earned him a soft chuckle. "Still scared of insects huh, Masanyan?"  
  
Just like that, the tension breaks, as Masato pushed Ren away with a huff, cheeks ruddy and lips curled into a pout. "Shut up, Jinguuji. It's a rational fear, unlike yours and chocolate."  
  
"Hey, you'll get sick of chocolate too if you get at least three times as much as a usual person on Valentine's Day. Besides, one sip of spoiled milk in your childhood turns you off completely, so don't complain."  
  
Ranmaru could only facepalm as he realised he was bested by a tiny butterfly, of all things.


End file.
